


Colour Coordination - After Dark Version

by GunRoswall



Series: The Colour Coordination Series [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Intro:<br/>Coordinating your colours can be a hazardous task, especially if your goal is to get naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle plan

After the day's wardrobe malfunction, the two ladies decided to have an off-line brainstorming session on what, how (and who) to wear in their familiar hang out, the O'Malleys. The date was scheduled for eight, but as usual, Sharon's job had taken priority to her personal life and she had texted Andrea that she would be delayed.

"Typical!" Andrea was talking out loud to the text. "Well, at least she tries!" And sent the simple 'OK' response for the text.

Andrea had arrived early, not wanting to be late for a date, especially one with Sharon. She had chosen the table they usually sat at. One of the more private booths in the establishment had become Andrea's and Sharon's favourite. It was private enough for them to let their hair out, but not so secluded they could not see the other patrons. Their favourite drinking game being spotting the worst outfit of the evening, when they were in that kind of a mood.

Andrea decided to order another one while waiting, waving at the waiter close by. She was a bit thirsty and it had been a hard day, not to mention an exhausting week so far.

Around eight thirty Sharon finally arrived. She waved at the bartender on her way to the table. Sharon and Andrea were actually favourited by the staff, after all they were extremely friendly and nothing if not generous while tipping. So when either lady appeared, the staff were up and serving with big smiles on their faces!

Sharon quickly made her way to the booth where she knew Andrea was sitting. Before sitting down she gave a quick peck on Andrea's cheek.

"Sorry I am late!" Sharon started, "We finally got the suspect talking and that took a little longer than anticipated. Looks like you got your work cut out for tomorrow!" Evilly grinning at Andrea.

"That is good news!" Andrea knew she was in for a long Friday, but it was well worth it if they could get the suspect processed quickly and have a free weekend.

Sharon was looking intently at the other woman sitting in front of her. Wardrobe wasn't the only reason, though, but for now a compliment was in order.

"I see you managed to get rid of that questionably inspirational pink thing you were wearing earlier." Sharon said in jest. Andrea had opted to change into a dark blue sleeveless dress, complementing the good DDA's eyes and other assets.

"Well, I see you aren't as bland either." Andrea was loving the low cut black number Sharon was wearing now, showing off skin in all the right places.

It was good Sharon had a girl scout attitude, especially where appearances were concerned. She had a few spare outfits in her closet at work. Coming in handy especially on days like this.

Today's topic being their colour coordinating their wardrobe, or lack there of, Andrea had been chatting with Buzz and Amy, well gossiping more likely, but she had come across a very juicy one.

"Did you know, that Andy has a case full of shirts and ties in his trunk?" Andrea asked Sharon.

"Why? Is he moving someplace?" Sharon stated in a not so interested way.

"Well, the grapevine version is, that he is trying to colour coordinate into what ever you are wearing." Andrea said with a full laugh. She was in a mood for some teasing with Sharon after she had gotten chewed for wearing the pink dress earlier.

Sharon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are kidding right? Where did you hear this?" Sharon did not believe what Andrea had just told her.

"Where do you think? Your team of course. They are the biggest gossip mongers in the whole wide LAPD!"

Sharon was thinking back. She had been getting a strange vibe from Andy lately, and this could explain as to why. Andrea recognized the contemplating look on Sharon's face and decided to add more fire.

"You know he has the biggest schoolgirl crush on you ever, don't you?"

"Yeah... I was kind of hoping it would pass like a spring cold. But it's getting worse right?"

Sharon had noticed all too well the puppy dog lingering looks of the Lieutenant whenever he thought Sharon wasn't looking. And hearing about the 'wardrobe stalking' going on was not good news.

Andrea nodded. And to be honest, she too was none too happy about the situation either. Flynn had taken some liberties lately where the Captain was concerned and unfortunately some day soon he was going to crash down, hard.

Deciding to forget about the office related matters and fully concentrate on her choice of companionship for the evening instead, Sharon was thinking about tonight's excuse for their outing and wondering how long they actually could spend on talking about clothing. What kind of dresses to wear and what kind of shoes they liked. And then pick the right choices for the office. Actually, that could turn out to be a very lengthy discussion. Sharon had a passion for shopping. A well kept secret really. And Sharon did own quite a few pairs of shoes; nice ones, expensive ones. Well a woman can never have too many pairs of shoes, can she?!

"So Andrea, what are we going to do about the situation at hand?" Sharon asked, playing with her drink in her hand, but concentrating her gaze on the lady sitting in front of her.

Andrea had been so deeply concentrated on her companion's hands and cleavage she had barely registered the question.

"Andrea?" Sharon asked again.

"What, oh yes the wardrobe situation!" Caught in action! Andrea felt a light blush cover her face. "Well, yes, I, um..."

 _'Think, think, think_ ' was all that was running in Andrea's head at the moment. She had been so caught up in the gutter of her mind it had completely turned off the cognitive part of her brain.

Sharon quickly caught up on Andrea's state of mind, realizing where her stare had actually been. She smirked and then thought of a better heading for the evening. After all, wardrobe was the farthest thing on her mind, when she was spending time with Andrea. Sharon's thoughts were concentrated currently more on the nude based colours and what the best option would be to coordinate those with Andrea.

Letting her friend off the hook, Sharon came up with a plan, which in the long term could also have positive implications on the current matching of colours dilemma.

"Andrea, I suggest we spend some time going through each others' closets, mapping what we have in common colourwise and come up with a weekly schedule on what to wear. Sound good?"

Andrea looked at Sharon like she had just blurted out the secrets of the universe type revelation.

"Sounds like a really good plan!" Andrea agreed pondering how to incorporate that into what she had planned in her mind for the twosome.

"So your place or mine?" Sharon asked fully aware of the double entendre.

"Come again?" Andrea asked not sure if she had heard right.

 _'I sure hope so!'_ Were Sharon's thoughts but out loud she said: "The wardrobe situation?"

"Oh, yes of course." Andrea had been hopeful for a moment, but guessed it was back to the topic at hand. "Mine?" She then suggested.

"Let's go then!"

Sharon rose from her chair and offered her hand to Andrea who seemed to be struggling getting up from her seat. It wasn't that she had difficulties with her limbs, rather her current thoughts had raced back to the gutter once Sharon had suggested for them to go to either women's residence. Those thoughts in turn had caused overwhelming sensations in her body. Andrea was tingling all over and felt giddy. She was not sure if her legs actually could carry her.

Andrea took the offered hand and carefully rose from the chair and was happy Sharon decided to continue supporting her by linking their arms together as they walked out. And Andrea had been thinking Andy had a schoolgirl crush! The condition seemed to be a contagious one!


	2. Nude tone colours for the late night enjoyment

The two ladies had gotten a taxi and had arrived at Andrea's flat. It was a neatly kept one bedroom condo with an open space living room kitchen area. Sharon looked around the place noticing the decor to be to her liking. Some of it similar to her own taste, with a few touches Sharon thought to be typically Andrea.

"Lovely place you have here." Sharon complemented.

"Thanks! I had a great gay decorator." Andrea said half jokingly.

It was actually not a joke but true. Her friend Jake was an interior architect with an excellent taste for anything interior.

"Could I interest you in a drink?" She asked Sharon already on her way to the kitchen to get a bottle from the refrigerator. At least she would have one, if Sharon refused.

"So, where's your closet?" Sharon asked Andrea.

"Right to the point, eh?" Andrea grinned.

"Why not." Sharon raised her shoulders.

Actually she was hoping the closet to be in the bedroom. At least, that was Sharon's end game for the evening. Not to be in the closet, but rather out of it. Preferably on the bed and in all, au naturel. Both of them had been prancing around their mutual affection for each other for quite some time and it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

As it turned out, the closet for the clothes was situated in the bedroom. The twosome ventured into Andrea's bedroom with a bottle of fine wine and glasses to check out Andrea's outfits.

A few moments later, Andrea was in full swing walking through some of her favourite clothing, modeling each to Sharon. At first it had been fun watching Andrea play dress up, while Sharon had been seated on the comfortable recliner strategically placed between a tall mirror and the bed. She had been drinking two glasses of wine and felt it was time to move to phase two.

Sharon stood up and stretched herself. Andrea had disappeared into the closet yet for another outfit change. Sharon opened the door and found Andrea standing there in her underwear contemplating on which dress to choose. She was a little shocked, but also pleasantly surprised Sharon had decided to pop in. Andrea was glad she had chosen the black satin ensemble, the bra pushing her breasts together and upward for viewing pleasure.

"Sharon, I was just about to come out..." Andrea started.

"Let me help you with that!" Sharon cut her off and then...

Sharon grabbed Andrea, placed her hands on Andrea's hips and kissed her, passionately. The kiss was only broken off due to a simple fact, the two ladies needed air to breath.

"That, was... absolutely amazing!" Andrea was panting hard and could hardly articulate.

"Yes, it was!" Sharon was grinning widely.

It had been and they both knew what that meant. The show-and-tell was over and it was time to move out from the closet and into the bed. And that would solve their wardrobe problem at least for this evening.

 

***

 

Sharon was literally dragging Andrea out of the closet. Before reaching the short distance to the bed, Sharon stopped in her tracks. Andrea, who was right behind her, being whisked off the closet, and naturally her feet, bumped into Sharon.

"Ouch!"

Andrea cried out as she collided with Sharon. Sharon had decided to turn, a good idea at the time probably, but the execution failed dramatically. Face to face, each of them rubbing their sore spots. Andrea had hurt her nose, while Sharon's cheek got bruised. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"This is going to hurt in the morning!" Sharon managed.

"Mine is hurting already!" Andrea was still holding her nose, sounding more nasal than usual.

"Here, let me kiss the boo boo." Sharon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Andrea's nose.

Andrea feeling better and bolder, sought out Sharon's lips with her own and locked them into a deep kiss. Andrea's body was on fire and the minor pain completely forgotten. She snaked her hands around Sharon, letting them roam the taller woman's body. Familiarizing herself with each soft curve.

Sharon was not far behind. She moved her hands over Andrea's hips, over her sides, behind her back.  
Sharon unhooked Andrea's bra, and skillfully removed the garment completely. Sharon had a goal, and that was to finally colour coordinate their outfits. Tonight's theme, basic nude.

Breaking off the kiss, Sharon was gazing at the revealed fleshy orbs. Licking her lips hungrily, not asking for permission, she touched them with her hands. Running light circles with her fingers around Andrea's breasts, around the aureole and then pinching the hard erect nipples.

Andrea had been watching Sharon's hands intently, her breathing short, her skin hot and her panties getting wetter by the minute. Then those magic fingers had gripped her nipples and she let out a gasp.

Sharon grinned in satisfaction. She decided to up the ante and placed her mouth on one of the perky buds. Sucking contently while pinching the twin with her fingers. This action elicited more deeper, guttural sounds from Andrea, adding more fuel to Sharon's ministrations. Alternating between kissing, sucking and lightly biting the perky peak, Sharon moved to the other, repeating her actions.

Andrea had both hands over Sharon's shoulders, holding herself steady. Her whole body was shaking, her skin was tingling and hot and she was sure she was going to orgasm, soon.

As sensing Andrea's dilemma, Sharon reluctantly let go of her price, moving downward Andrea's body. Placing soft kisses and nipping the skin on her stomach lightly. Moving further down, until she reached the panty line. Sharon moved her position and was soon enough kneeling before Andrea. She was kissing the skin around Andrea's panties, moving her fingers under the waist band and then swiftly pulling them down, letting them fall onto the floor.

Sharon inhaled the tangy scent of Andrea's before moving closer to her sex. She encased her lips over the engorged nubbin and sucked on it. Andrea was holding on for dear life hoping she would not pass out from the sensations Sharon was giving her. Sharon was licking and sucking on Andrea's clit and probing the slick folds with her fingers. Moving her fingers back and forth, teasing Andrea's opening along side.

Fully aware of Andrea's intensified status, Sharon decided to speed up her pace feeling Andrea being very close to her release. Still consuming Andrea's clitoris with her mouth, Sharon slowly pushed two fingers inside the tight opening. Andrea was letting out sounds rather than any coherent words at this point. Sharon moved her fingers inside further and further letting Andrea adjust, until she started the steady rhythmic movement. Moving her fingers in and out, each time deeper, touching the rough spot on every push inside, with her mouth teasing Andrea's clit.

Andrea feeling her release to be near, her whole body tense like a string of a musical instrument, which Sharon had played with bravado. She closed her eyes, letting the pending orgasm consume her completely.

Sharon felt Andrea's flesh tighten around her fingers, her lover's body going rigid. She pushed her fingers as deep as she could manipulating the patch with her fingers. And then, with a loud shout, Andrea was coming. Her whole body shaking Sharon held her with her free hand, while Andrea had dug her fingers deep into Sharon's flesh holding on afraid to fall.

For several moments Andrea was in a state of flux, neither present nor gone. She could see the bright lights behind her closed eyelids, her whole body hot and cold at the same time.

After the orgasm had subsided, Sharon withdrew her fingers and kissed Andrea's sex before standing up. Making her way up, facing Andrea, Sharon kissed the disheveled and still out of sorts lover.

After they broke off the kiss, Sharon kept holding on to Andrea with both arms around her. Andrea was still breathing heavily. She was in awe of the intensity of the orgasm.

"Wow, that was something else completely!" Andrea finally managed to articulate.

"Well, I have more in store for you, " Sharon smirked, "But I suggest we move to the bed!" She nodded towards the comfortable looking sleeping area.

"Agreed." Andrea stated, "And I would prefer to solve the rest of the colour coordination problem right away, seems that we are still not matched!" Andrea was pointing at Sharon, still fully clothed.

"I could not agree more!" Sharon laughed.


	3. So, what is the colour plan for tomorrow then?

After a few hours and heated encounters later, the ladies were laying sate in bed.

"You know, we still have this colour coordination thing to settle before tomorrow!" Sharon remembered the reason why they had called the urgent session in order.

"I have an idea.What if we turned up just wearing matching lacy underwear and stilettos one day? Surely that would give them something new to gossip about!" Andrea snorted."Maybe that would give a hint or few to some people!"

"I think we should save that for a later event." Sharon let out a laugh. She was intrigued by the idea though.

"Perhaps just settle for a colour we both agree on. What if we both say out loud our choice." Andrea suggested.

"OK, in one, two, three..." Sharon started the count down.

"Purple!"

"Purple!"

 

And so it was agreed, thus ending the case of malfunctioning wardrobe. At least for now ;P


End file.
